Bite Me,Love Me Mr Carnivore
by Loving-you-is-a-crime
Summary: Her twin brother had died from an accident.Her mother mistakens her as her twin brother.Her father is always out of the country, doing some Sales-man stuff.Pretending to be her brother,Hiromi thought no one would ever like her for her real true self.But isn't she wrong when she accidently bumps into the 'No-good' brunette and his friends. Hibarixoc UP FOR ADOPTION! / DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Revised version~!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Summary: Her mother loved her twin brother over her. Her father is always out of the country, doing some Sales-man stuff. Her brother died from an accident. Pretending to be her brother, Hiromi thought no one would ever like her for her real self. But isn't she wrong when she accidently bumps into the 'No-good' brunette and his friend.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR nor the picture cover ( I made a few changes ), they belong to their respective owners. I only own Hiromi and her family.

* * *

><p>In the backseat of a white van in a dark night, crickets clicking in the woods as the white van passed by on the black road. The smell of fresh ocean lingered inside the van, the window by the front seat opened half-way.<p>

The adult steering the wheel was humming a tune as she watched the black road illuminated by the headlights.

Two small, identical twins sat in the backseat. One of them was swinging his legs, whistling while the other just sat still, staring out of the window. Though they were connected, holding their hands tightly as if it was their lifeline.

"I can't wait till we show this to mom!"One of the twins exclaimed, turning his head to grin at his twin as he opened his palm to reveal a shiny pink shell. The other twin turned her attention to her twin brother and let out a bitter smile.

* * *

><p>A black car was moving through the road, wheeling beside the white van. A middle-aged woman heard a song going off, indicating that she had a new message in her cellphone.<p>

* * *

><p>"You can do what you want. I'm going to keep this in my collection." The female twin stated, glancing at her own pink shell on her palm.<p>

"Alright!We'll both keep this as our memory." The male twin nodded. The female twin slipped her hand away from the boy's hand to pick up her bag of things.

* * *

><p>The middle-aged woman grabbed her phone from her purse and flipped it open, scanning through the new text message. Frowning, she released her hand from the wheel and focused her attention to the buttons, punching in letters to reply the message.<p>

The steering wheel, not being occupied and steered, had made the wheels underneath the car to change its course, moving closer to the white van.

Realizing that she was in the car, she screamed when her car collided with another.

* * *

><p>A frown flickered across the male child's face once the warmth disappeared through his hand. He stared at his cold hand before looking at his precious sister.<p>

Their hands separated as well as their lives…

A shake in the white van surprised the children and the driver before it was pushed towards the woods.

The twins' aunt, Tina, was trying to control the wheels as it uncontrollably screeched towards the woods.

"KYAAA~!" Tina screamed before her head jerked against the steering wheel, red liquid dripping from her forehead as her eyelids closed over her eyes.

The van smashed into a group of trees, glass breaking in the process. Pieces of the glass sprayed across the children as they shrieked in horror. The boy quickly grabbed his sister and pulled her into his arms and hunched over the seat, protecting her from the glass as it flew over.

Soon, most of the glass was sticking out of the boy's body as he breathe heavily, his arms shaking, losing its strength slowly.

The girl peeked one eye open to look at her brother's state and gasp in shock and horror.

"R-Rota-nii, y-you're hurt!" She exclaimed, lifting up her hand to point at the blood pouring out from the side of his head where a glass is sticking out of his head. The red liquid dripped onto her yellow clothing, making stains onto it.

"Romi-chan…" He whispered, weakly before his body slumped over without strength. She felt a whole heavy weight upon her tiny body as she cried out to her brother.

"Rota-nii!" She screamed as the said boy's emerald eyes closed, his breathing ceased down. She took a hold of his bloody shoulders, shaking him slightly as she called out his name over and over again.

"Rota-nii,please wake up! Didn't you say that you want to show Mom the pink seashell? Rota-nii!"She pleaded.

Tears flowed down her flushed cheeks as she stared at her brother's relaxed, cold face.

"Don't leave me, Rota-nii!" Her lips trembling as her body shook in fear and horror. A sob burst out of her trembling lips.

"A-Aunt T-"She glanced to the front seat and saw her aunt's head on the wheel, bleeding from the head. The woman's eyes were closed as well as her breathing.

She cried out in pain, squeezing her twin's cold, motionless body close to her own sticky body.

'Rota-nii… Aunt Tina… Don't leave me…' Eyelids getting heavier each second and her grip around her brother's waist slacken, tears still streaming from her closed eyes.

She surrendered to the darkness before the siren goes off nearby.

* * *

><p>"She's awake."The doctor stated as dark eyes flickered open to meet the bright ceiling. Squinting at the bright light, she turned her head to the side. Realization set in her mind.<p>

"Rota-nii!"

A girl that's no older than ten, shot her body up on the hospital bed.

"Calm down." A man with a white coat advised, pushing her down slightly before pulling out a clipboard and pen.

"Where's Rota-nii?!" She yelled, scowling at the man as panic starts to thud within her chest.

"Oh... Your brother and aunt is somewhere far away... like a place in heaven. I'm sorry." The doctor frowned, averting his gaze to the clipboard. He was used to this

A huge frown plastered on her young face as she heard the news, head dropped in depression. Her small hands clutched into fists as it took a hold of the blanket.

"What is your name?" The doctor asking her random questions to test her memory, ignoring her depressed atmosphere.

"I'm... Kochou, Hiromi." She frowned.

"Good." The pen scratching against the paper.

Knock! Knock!

Both the patient and the doctor turned to the door.

"Come in." The doctor called door opened, revealing parents with dark bags underneath their eyes.

The woman's teary eyes widen at the sight of the female patient, her body trembling as she dragged her feet towards the bed.

"H-Hirota…You're s-still alive…" Her mom sobbed with a relief smile on her face.

"Ma'm that's not-" The doctor protested before he was cutted off.

"Hirota! Please don't leave Mommy again…" She pleaded, hugging Hiromi tightly against her stomach, her palm pressing on Hiromi's back head making the child wince in pain, but said nothing about it.

"Mom, I'm fine…"Hiromi heart ache from lying to her mother.

"Ma'm that's not Hiro-" The doctor tried to interfere.

A glare set the doctor off as his eyes widen in shock and fear at the scary glare by a mere child.

Her father sighed and turned to the doctor, clamping a hand on the doctor's shoulder. The doctor flinched, turning his head to the father with a slightly shocked expression.

"Sorry Doctor, but I guess my wife's unstable since the accident. I think you'll have to refer my daughter as my son…" Her father murmered quietly to the doctor with a sad expression on his face.

"Alright… but is it alright with your child? Won't it cause trouble-"He turned to the patient, who was still squeezed by her crying mother. The father had also turned to his daughter with a sympathetic smile, his blue eyes soften. before the doctor left the patient's room, to give them privacy between family.

After all, he didn't want to get another horrible glare from the child. That child had one hell of a glare.

"Mom, I said I'm fine…"Hiromi tried to console her mother, who pulled her head back to take a look at her child and scanned her body.

"Hiromi had died instead of you... Tina had also died. I'm glad it isn't you,Hirota…"Her mom said, smiling weakly. Her hand landed onto her child's back, rubbing it in circles.

Tears stung in the end of Hiromi's blue eyes as she nodded, mutedly. It was like her mom was glad that she had died and not her brother.

'Mom had always loved Hirota more than me…'

"Yeah… I know. I'm Hirota… Your _favorite_ child." Hiromi lied, patting her mother's arm with a forced smile. The father watched in the sidelines, clutching his fists by his side.

"Why not we go home, Dear? I'll stay back to talk to our son. Go wait outside." The father suggested as he rubbed his daughter's bald head. The mother nodded, giving a quick hug to the patient and waved good-bye, leaving the room.

"Wow, it feels weird with a bald-headed son."The father voiced out as the bald girl sweatdropped.

Although her father is weird at the unexpected times, it had lessen the tension fortunately.

"Sorry kid… about Hirota and Aunt Tina." Father apologizes, looking down at his daughter with a sympathetic smile.

Hiromi just stared blankly at her father in response.

Her dad had always understand her situation, giving her brother and herself equal love unlike her mother, who only favors her brother. He doesn't spend a lot of time with the family because of his so-called Around the world Sales person, but he manages to bring gifts when he comes home from his travel, bringing joy to the family.

"It's alright,dad… I decided to become Hirota for now on…" Hiromi twisted her head towards the window, staring at the sunset out of the window. Her small hands clutched together over her lap.

Silence…

The father sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Ok, I hope you don't regret your decision… _Hirota_."The father left the hospital room, closing the door behind him after giving another rubbing onto the bandaged head.

The doctor strolled inside the room after her dad left the room.

"Are you feeling alright, Hiromi-?"The doctor was interrupted, taken back by Hiromi's fierce look once again.

"Don't you dare call me by my real name." Hiromi hissed, venemously.

"I am no longer Hiromi, but Hirota."She announced, her bandaged head held high.

* * *

><p>"Do you need anything before I go?" The nurse asked, gently to the patient.<p>

"No, thanks." The patient forced a smile.

"Okay if you need any, just press this button to call us, Kochou-san." Before the nurse turned the knob, she paused when she remembered something and spun around, letting go of the knob.

"Oh! I forgot, the police had found some belongings in the car after investigating the accident. It's right beside of the bed, to let you know." The nurse spun around and left the room, closing the door behind her as darkness enveloped around the room.

The patient quickly grabbed the backpack that Hirota and her share and rummage through it, looking for a familiar item. She pulled out the item from the bag, finding it quickly. A pink seashell. She placed the backpack on the floor gently, so it wouldn't break any valuable things. She shifted her seat on the bed, gazing at the seashell.

"Ryo-nii… didn't you say that you were going to show it to mommy…?" Hiromi choked back a sob, her hands shaking underneath the pink shell.

The moonlight shone through the window and kissed patient's pale pink seashell as it glowed under the light, making it beautiful as the moon. The patient frowned and reached up to the curtains, pulling it across the window to cover the outside view. The moon soon disappeared behind the curtains, darkness welcoming her.

The patient stared at the pink seashell that's on her open palm in the dark.

An image of Hirota grinning with his hand held out to her, orangish red leaves floating behind his beautiful form. An orange scarf wrapped around his neck as the beautiful sun kissed his pale skin. His emerald eyes shone with eagerness and softness that held love. [of course,family love!]

"Romi-chan, let's go together."

His cheerful voice echoed in her mind.

One tear plopped onto the pink tears…

"Ugh…" Her tiny shoulders shook along with her body as the end of her lips curved downwards, trembling. Small fingers curled into her palms, tightly around the pink shells, seeping out of the crescent marks in her palm and the shape of the seashell scarring the skin. Salty tears streamed down on her cheeks, plopping onto her lap.

She was no longer Kochou, Hiromi; but Kochou, Hirota.

'Good-Bye Rota-nii and Aunt Tina. I love you…'

The weeping and sobbing was resounded through the busy hallways.

* * *

><p>~Next day~<p>

The brunette girl woke up from her wet pillow and looked out of the window. A fake smile was plastered on her face when the nurse came strolling in with a glass in her hand.

"Kochou-san, please drink this." The nurse handed her a blue, fizzy drink. Staring in distaste, the bald girl took the fizzy drink from the nurse, tilting it on her lips. She gulped down the contents before handing it back to the nurse, her eye twitching at the awful taste.

"Thanks, Nurse-san." The bald girl flashed a smile.

The nurse suddenly felt her cheeks heat up at the face and squeal at the cuteness, startling the patient.

"So cute~!" The nurse took the glass and dashed out of the room, giggling.

"…" Hiromi blinked at the doorway, confused by the nurse's odd behavior.

'Weird...'

A frown replaced the fake smile and Hiromi looked outside of the window where the sun was setting.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in." Hiromi permitted, not removing her eyes from the window. The door slides open, revealing two children and one parent.

One of the children was a boy with silver, short hair with tanned skin while the girl had light brown hair and fair skinned. The mother was wearing glasses, her brown strands of hair sprawling across her ears while her hair was put up into a pony-tail.

"Hirota!" Both of the children cried out, dashing to the bedside.

"Yoko-chan, Ryo-kun. Good Morning." Hiromi greeted, waving her hand.

"Are you alright, Hiro-kun?" The children's mother sat on the edge of the bed, the mattress sinking due to her add of weight.

"I'm fine." The girl sent a closed-eyes smile.

"Hirota, we heard what happened! Is it true?!" The tanned boy asked.

"…Yeah." Hiromi frowned, slightly sadden by the topic.

"Sorry…" The little sister shuffled her feet, glancing down at them. She lifted up her head to look at her cousin with concern over her features.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm alright. I think they'll be happy up there." Hiromi said, tears were threatening to fall from her emerald eyes. A sudden impact landed on the bald girl's cheek as she jerked to the side, holding her bruised with tears springing out of her eyes.

"Nii-san!" The little sister gasp, her hands flew to her gaped mouth as well as their mother.

"What are you doing, Ryohei?" His mother asked, sternly as she stood up from the bed. Her arms over her chest, looking down at her son.

"This isn't Hirota! Hirota isn't weak to cry because of his loss! He's supposed to be extremely strong for Hiromi-chan!" Ryohei shouted, scowling at Hiromi with a fist still in the air.

Emerald eyes widen in realization and her jaw hanged open while the son and mother argued.

He was right. Why is she acting all gloomy for? Hirota isn't the type to sulk around for a long period of time. He also wouldn't like it if she sulks around and become miserable in her life. If she's going to be Hirota, then she has to be outgoing, cheerful and friendly.

A small, genuine smile cracked on Hiromi's lips.

"You're right." Hiromi broke the arguing, Ryohei and his mother set for each other with Kyoko trying to console them as they all paused and looked at her.

"Eh?"

"I should move on… for Aunt Tina and… Hirota…" Hiromi whispered her twin's name softly, so no one could hear.

Oh so that is what Hiromi thought.

Ryohei quirked a silver eyebrow while Kyoko blinked in confusion.

"..."

"Great! Let's train together to become extremely stronger!" Ryohei shouted, pumping up his fists, breaking the silence.

"Nii-san, please quiet down." Kyoko put her hands up, flailing them.

"Alright. I think our time is up, shall we go wait for your father and buy some ice-cream together?" Their mother smiled at her children as they grinned, nodding at her.

"Ok then, please wait outside of the room. I would like to talk to Hiro privately." The mother requested as they dashed out of the room, crying out their good-byes to their cousin.

As the door shut closed, Kyoko's mother spun around to meet the patient's eye.

"Hiromi…"

Hiromi's body stiffen in her bed, her small, stubby fingers twitching.

She figured it out?! How did she know?! The patient panicked, internally.

"I already knew your situation by your father. I'm disappointed in Kitami, always picking favorites." Kyoko's mother shook her head, tsking.

The patient slumped her shoulders in depression.

"Oh, I knew from the beginning that mother does not love me as much as she does for Rota-nii. It is not her fault." Hiromi stated, monotonessly though she felt a pang of hurt.

"… Sorry, Hiromi. I hope you feel better and understand that your happiness is what makes others happy, too. Not just your mother." Kyoko's mother stated with a small smile.

The patient stared blankly at the aunt.

"My family's happiness comes first." Hiromi answered, flatly.

"…" Tense, awkward silence.

"Well, Kyoko and Ryohei will know the truth when they graduate from grade school." Kyoko's mother walked towards the door, her hand on the knob as she moved it, sliding the door open.

"Good-bye, Hiro." Kyoko's mother stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her and leaving the patient all alone in the room.

"Shut... up..." Hiromi growled, snatching an apple from the tray, the nurse had placed on the table for breakfast.

Raw anger filled through her veins as her eyes narrowed at the apple.

"You don't know everything... How I feel for my family, to sacrifice everything for them..." Hiromi crushed an apple in her hand, juice splurting out of the red fruit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What do you think? I had to tweak some changes here and there.


	2. Kochou,Hirota The soccer star

**Kochou Hirota, the Soccer Star**

Summary: Her mother loved her twin brother over her. Her father is always out of the country, doing some Sales-man stuff. Her brother died from an accident. Pretending to be her brother, Hiromi thought no one would ever like her for her real true self. But isn't she wrong when she accidently bumps into the 'No-good' brunette and his friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR nor the picture cover ( i made some changed to it though ), they belong to their respective owners. I only own Hiromi and her family.

* * *

><p>She was always alone. <em>No one<em> to help her. _No one_ to laugh with her. _No one_ to tell your secrets to. _No one_ to trust… Her dad… He would always be gone to work, leaving her all alone in the dark… Her twin brother, died in a car accident… Her mother, an unstable woman that won't admit her son's death and mistake her daughter as her son…

Kochou, _Hiromi_.

Doesn't exist no more… She is now…

Kochou, _Hirota_.

They look identical, but polar-opposite personality..

Hirota, the friendly, caring, helpful child that's loved by many people. The ideal child that most parents want.

Hiromi, the quiet, blunt, violent child that's ignored by many non-ideal child that most parents didn't want to be involved with.

* * *

><p>Hiromi was sitting in the classroom, like usual, forcing out a laugh at her 'friend's' joke.<p>

'I don't get the joke.' She thought, laughing.

"H-Hirota-kun!" A feminine, timid voice called out as the cross-dressing girl turned her head to the speaker. There stood a petite, black-haired girl that is holding out a wrapped box in her hands, a small red blush on her cheeks.

'Another fan girl, Rota-nii was always popular when we were little…' Hiromi thought, bitterly.

A flash of sadness of the past flickered in her emerald eyes before it covered up with pseudo happiness.

"Please h-have this!" She blushed, averting her gaze to her shoes. Glancing around to see spectators watching them, Hiromi grabbed the bento box, her hands brushed against the petite girl's fingers. Her red face darken.

"Thanks! I bet it'll taste great!" Hiromi grinned.

"Y-You're welcome…" She looked down and dashed out of the classroom, happiness lying across her red-face. The crossdresser layed the wrapped bento box on her desk as she turned back to her so-called guy friends.

"You're lucky, getting the ladies" Yukita complained, comical tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I don't always get the ladies" Hiromi deadpanned.

'Can't they tell that I have feminine features?' Her emerald eye twitches in aggravation.

"Yeah, Gokudera and Yamamoto are also popular with the ladies." One of the guys pointed out.

"Well, Hiro gets gifts and confessions from the ladies like what? 10 times a week?" Yukita pouted.

"It's actually 5-6 times a week." Gin corrected, pushing up his spectacles as they flash. The others sweatdropped at his useless calculation.

"It was an rhetorical question, smartass!" Yukita yelled, rolling his eyes. Gin blinked before he shrugged his shoulders, not at all offended by his friends words. The crossdresser also rolled her emerald orbs, thinking it was riduculous.

She looked out of the window and saw a certain brunette running passed the gates with his boxers on, once again. When is he going to stop doing such odd actions? Ever since he had confess to her cousin, Kyoko, Sawada had been acting a bit different and many things had changed over time. Then, she spotted a small infant baby with a black suit and fedora hat, standing on top of the gates, smirking at the brunette.

'A baby? With a suit and a fedora isn't he Sawada's sibling or something like that?' She furrowed her brows before waving the thought out of her mind.

She raised a brown eyebrow and looked quickly away when the infant turned his beady eyes to meet emerald ones.

'Scary!' She thought, a shiver went passed her spine.

* * *

><p>Hiromi stood up from her seat when the bell ring for lunch, heading towards the classroom door.<p>

"Yo, Hiro! Where are you going?" One of her 'friends' called out, waving his arm. The crossdresser glanced over her shoulder, holding back a sigh.

'Can't I have some fresh air and be alone for once?'

"I'm going to get some fresh air." She smiled, charmingly and left the stunned classmates in the room as she walked out of the door. She walked through the hallway, her head drooping down to stare at the floor. Suddenly, she bumped into someone and took a step back.

"Sorry..." She mumbled, lifting up her head.

Tsuna and his two friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Oi, Watch where you're going and apologize to Tenth!" Gokudera demanded, glaring at her when he shoved his face near the crossdresser.

Leaning her upper body back to have some distance from the fuming silverette, a tick mark appeared on her head.

'Gokudera, Hayato. A half-japanese male that's transferred from very rude and aggressive towards everyone. He's only devoted towards Sawada.'

"HIIEE~! It's the Star Soccer player Kochou, Hirota!" Tsuna bowed many times, apologizing to the crossdressing girl.

'Soccer Star? I'm flattered, but why is he squealing in fear? Am I that scary or something?' She rose an eyebrow in confusion.

'Sawada, also known as 'No-good' Tsuna. He is very normal and wimpy.'

"It's was my fault, too. So stop apologizing." She smiled, putting a hand up in front of her to stop him from apologizing. The brunette stopped, but he straighten up his form and flushed in embarrassment, fidgeting on the spot.

'He's like a kicked puppy or something…' Hiromi stared blankly at him.

"I apologize for bumping you." Hiromi saluted, trying to act casual.

Tsuna nodded as Gokudera scowled at the lack of manners, the girl used. He does not approve such poor manners!

"Hi Kochou!" Yamamoto waved his hand, grinning widely as he stood behind his two friends. The Soccer star turned to the tall baseball player and nodded.

'The baseball star player, Yamamoto, Takeshi. He's very naïve and innocent.'

"Hi Yamamoto."

"What are you doing here?" Yamamoto wondered, cocking his head to the side, looking down at her.

"I'm here to get some fresh air." Hiromi laughed, rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh really? Ahaha, we already did." Yamamoto laughed.

Tsuna and Gokudera stared at the laughing athletes.

Is it possible that they just saw two Yamamotos? It must be their imagination.

"Well, See you guys later Sawada, Yamamoto and, Gokudera." She walked passed them after a little bow.

"He's polite." Yamamoto commented with a smile, glancing over his shoulder to the athlete's small back.

"No he isn't! He lacks manners towards the Tenth! Not watching where he's going!" Gokudera ranted, shoving a cigarrette in between his lips.

"I think he was alright… but his smile seems very…off, like it doesn't reach his eyes." Tsuna voiced out, furrowing his brows.

"He looks like a very good asset in the Vongola famiglia." Reborn piped, appearing on Tsuna's shoulder as the brunette squealed in surprise, still not used to his tutor's sudden appearances.

"Reborn! Don't bring innocent people in this!" Tsuna complained.

"Yeah. Besides that weakling shouldn't be part of Tenth's family!" Gokudera objected, nodding.

"Kochou? In the Mafia game? I guess that would be fun to have more players!" Yamamoto grinned.

"Hm… Kochou, Hirota, huh?" Reborn stroke his pet, thinking about the encouter of the Soccer Player.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry if it's too short!


	3. Demon PrefectxExtreme Passionate Cousin

**A/N:** Revised~!

Summary: Her mother mistaken her as her brother. Her father is always out of the country, doing some Sales-man stuff. Her brother died from an accident. Pretending to be her brother, Hiromi thought no one would ever like her for her real true self. But isn't she wrong when she accidently bumps into the 'No-good' brunette and his friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR nor the picture covers ( though I did edited it ), they belong to their respective owners. I only own Hiromi and her family.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Demon Prefect x Extreme Passionate Cousin<span>**

Hiromi yawned in her cupped hand as she got out of her bed, the sunlight hitting her face. She stretched her tanned arms and legs, starting her daily routine. Finished, she walked downstairs to the kitchen, dressed up in a male uniform.

"Good Morning, Hirota-kun!" Her mother greeted, flipping the pancakes in the pan with her spatula. Her brown eyes lighting up in content at the sight of her 'son'.

"Good Morning, Mom" She greeted back with a small smile, plopping into a chair.

"Do you not have school today?" Her mom asked, bewildered as she placed down a plate of pancakes in front of her child.

"Huh?" The crossdresser raised a brown eyebrow at her mother. Seeing her mother's eyes were directing behind her at the clock, she too glanced at the clock on the wall and squeaked.

'I'm late!' Panic started to reside in her body and she jumped up from her chair, not even touching her plate of breakfast.

"I've got to go, Mom! I'm late!" Hiromi grabbed her briefcase and ran out the door while she puts on her shoes.

"Wait! What about your pancakes I made for you?" Her mother called out, but the door was shut before Hiromi could hear anything from her mother.

She speed passed the Sawada's residence and had kept on running towards the gates, where the Demon Prefect was awaiting at for any latecomers.

"You're late." Hibari stated, whipping out his silver weapons from his clothes.

'Hiii! It's the demon Prefect, Hibari, Kyouya! A huge sadist that punishes people with his tonfas!' Hiromi thought.

'Keep calm. Keep calm!' She told herself, taking a few deep breaths when the teen advanced towards her with the tonfas gleaming underneath the sunlight.

"Sorry! I woke up late!" Hiromi faked a laugh, trying to cover the uneasiness seeping from her body.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari said his famous phrase, swiping his Tonfa towards her head. She leaned back, dodging from the incoming Tonfas as he kept on swinging his tonfas at her.

"Prefect-san, look-" She was cut off as a tonfa slammed into her stomach causing her to fly back to the tree.

'That fucking hurts!' She thought, grimacing in pain. Anger pumped into her veins as she gritted her teeth. Emerald eyes darken, narrowing at the proud prefect.

She staggered up on her feet, ignoring the shot of pain in her spine, glaring darkly at the Prefect before she removed her furious expression to a dark smile.

"So you want to play, huh?" Hiromi chuckled, quietly to herself, but the prefect had heard her. The prefect quirked a brow, interested of what his victim is trying to pull and went into fighting stance.

"Let's play…" Hiromi mumbled, spreading her feet and curling her fingers into a fist. The Head Prefect lunged towards the crossdresser, his tonfa aiming towards her head. Calculating his arm, her arms shot towards the weapons and caught the tonfa in her hands, her blood dripping down from the spikes that the Tonfa provide.

"Wao. I'm impressed." The head prefect smirked, pushing his weapon further to his victim.

"Heh. You better be." She scowled, feeling the pressure on her hands and arms. She placed most of her weight on her feet, trying to keep her balanced.

"Your name, herbivore?" Hibari asked.

"Kochou, Hirota." Hiromi answered, focusing her power on her hands as she's slowly getting pushed back.

"Hn." He frowned before he pulled one tonfa back, slamming it into her stomach causing her to fall back, cradling her bruised stomach. Blood red staining through her white uniform shirt.

'Hit twice in a row… That damn Prefect…'

"Ow…" She groaned in pain, tears slowly forming in her emerald eyes. She held back her tears, not wanting to be called a weakling and embarrassing her brother's name. A shadow loomed over her figure as she looked up, cradling her stomach.

She pulled out her long leg and spinned her body on the ground, the leg catching the prefect's ankle. He stumbled back as she stood up and ran off, wanting to get away from the bloodthirsty teen.

A small sillhouete of an infant, who was standing by a window sill, had watch the whole scene and smirked.

* * *

><p>"I don't treat men." The male nurse stated, firmly. The crossdresser growled and picked up the doctor by his collar with her bloody hands.<p>

"What do you mean you don't treat men!? Can't you see I'm bleeding here?" She shook him causing his head to fly back and forth. She was pissed off because of the pain around her stomach and back. You can tell she was really furious since her fake grin melted into a furious expression, her true self revealing itself...

No one was out on the hallways, witnessing the girl's violent gestures… or so she thought.

"Like I said, I don't treat men." He repeated, not fazed by the girl's violent actions.

Hiromi dropped the doctor on the ground, stomping passed him to the bed.

"I don't care! I will bandage myself and rest!" She yelled and pulled the curtains to cover the bed and herself from others. She pulled out a bandage roll, lifting up her bruised stomach and wrapped it around her abdomen, then wrapping it around her bleeding hands.

The doctor shrugged and went back to whatever he was doing.

"Oh yeah, give me a spare shirt, will you?" Hiromi requested.

* * *

><p>In the classroom...<p>

"Where's Hirota?"

"Kochou-san's not here!"

"Usually Hirota's here at school."

"Did something happen to him?"

"Aww~ Hirota-kun's not here"

"Kochou-kun's probably sick"

"I was going to give him my homemade batch of cookies."

Murmers spread across the classroom, a few glancing at the door in concern. They did not know what happened to their favorite soccer player since he usually greeted everyone once he steps into the room.

"What's with these people murmuring about that weak soccer kid." Gokudera grumbled, annoyed by hearing people fussing over someone, who doesn't 'respect' his boss. Why couldn't they do the same for his boss? He's way more admirable than that Soccer Weakling!

"Kochou-san is an athletic, friendly, popular guy that's kind to everyone… He also doesn't bullies anyone." Tsuna replied, timidly as he poked his fingers together. It was true. Hirota didn't make fun of nor bullied Tsuna at all. He just tries to defend the brunette from the insults whenever he's around them. The classroom door slides open as a male student reported into the classroom.

"Kochou got beat up by Hibari!" He announced.

Everyone had either frozed or gasp in horror when they heard the announcement. Murmers spread across the classroom.

"What are you guys talking about?" A new, familiar voice joined in, coming from behind the male student. The male student turned around and gasp, moving to the side to show the speaker.

"Hirota!/Kochou!" Various of people exclaimed.

"Yo!" She raised a hand with a fake smile plastered on her face. Classmates swarmed around the brunette.

"Are you alright?"

"Where were you?"

"What happened?"

"Hey, I'm fine! I just met Prefect-san." Hiromi smiled, putting up her hands in front of her.

"What?"

One Hiromi's fangirls checked up around Hiromi's body, glancing up and down.

'Suddenly, I feel a little unnerved by her "checking the wounds".'

"Nothing bad happened, I just got hit in the stomach twice and my hands had a bunch of cuts that's all." Hiromi laughed, her emerald eyes twitching slightly.

"Are you sure, Hiro-kun?" Kyoko stepped up, worried about her crossdressing cousin.

'Yoko-chan, Always worrying about me… She and Ryo-kun understands me the best after Rota-nii's death.'

"If I wasn't, then I wouldn't be here, would I?" Hiromi grinned at her cousin, her eyes soften on the form of her cousin.

"That's good." Kyoko smiled in relief. Sparkles appeared around their forms as if they were in their own world.

Everyone was shielding their hands over their eyes, blinded by the shining atmosphere around the 'beautiful _couple_' .

"Look at the perfect couple."

"So jealous!"

"Why does Hirota get all the girls?"

Tsuna frowned at the '_couple_', who were in their own world. The loyal bomber noticed the dejected frown on his boss's face and gritted his teeth, glaring at the smiling Soccer player.

"Tenth, I'll get rid of that soccer kid for you, so you can stay with your girl!" Gokudera declared, making his boss snapped his head to his direction, shocked by his friend's words.

"How did you know-" He was cutted off, blushing.

"Hey stupid Soccer Kid!" Gokudera called out, stomping up to the blonde girl.

"Eh? "Hiromi turned her head, blinking at the name as the blinding atmosphere broke. Kyoko had also turned her attention to the silverette. Well, everyone is.

"Stop trying to steal Tenth's-"

Tsuna slapped a hand over the silverette's mouth and smiled,sheepishly at them as he flushed when he sees his beloved crush. The silverette was about to yell curses at the culprit of the hand, but spotting his boss, he stopped struggling and said nothing.

"S-Sorry… G-Gokudera was just saying… how great you are in soccer!" Tsuna lied, releasing Gokudera's mouth.

"Haha. I didn't think Gokudera would give out compliments! What do you think of me, Gokudera?" Yamamoto grinned, coming up from behind them.

"I think you're an obsessed baseball idiot! And I didn't give that soccer kid a compliment!" Gokudera scowled.

Hiromi rose a brown eyebrow before giving him a fake grin.

"Thanks, Gokudera! You too, Sawada!" Hiromi patted the brunette on the shoulder, laughing.

She didn't land a hand on the silverette since she knew he wasn't fond of her.

"Hands off of Tenth!" Gokudera barked, smacking her hand away from the brunette's shoulder.

"Gokudera, calm down." Hiromi putting up her hands in defense.

Ding! Dong!

Everyone dashed back to their seats when they saw the teacher standing behind the soccer player.

"Why are you all sit-" Hiromi blinked at the sudden atmosphere in the room.

"Kochou-san, Please go back to your seat." A voice said from behind.

'Who?' She spun around and saw the teacher standing in front of her with his books in hand, glaring at her.

She dashed into her seat, rubbing the back of her head as the students laugh. After roll call, Hiromi looked out of the window and sighed, her head leaning on her elbow.

Everyone cares about Kochou, Hirota... Never Kochou, Hiromi...

* * *

><p>Ding! Dong!<p>

It was lunch break.

"Hey, Hiro! Let's eat up on the roof today!" Yukita exclaimed, standing in front of Hiromi's desk.

"We can't. Hibari-san restricted that the roof is off-limits." Gin stated, pushing up his glasses on the bridge of his nose. The crossdresser perked up at the Demon Prefect's name.

"H-Hibari-san?! I guess w-we can't go there anymore. haha..." Yukita nervously laugh, his obvious fear seeping out of his voice.

'Hibari, Kyouya... restricting people from the roof to keep it all for himself...'

"Let's go eat in the roof today." Hiromi grinned, trying to cover the smirk on her lips. She wanted to disobey the prefect and somehow irritated him for payback. She just wants to annoy him and then, run away.

"No way! Do you want to get beat up from Hibari-san again?!" Yukita exclaimed.

"Why not? It's not like he's there twenty-four seven." Hiromi shrugged, nonchalantly.

"I see." Gin mumbled.

"Fine..." Yukita sighed, his shoulder slumped in worry and fear.

They walked out of the classroom and went upstairs that lead to the rooftop.

"Finally air!" Yukita barged out into the rooftop and saw three classmates of theirs. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Tsuna. Gin and Hiromi caught up with Yukita, looking over his shoulder to the three boys.

Gokudera, Tsuna, and Yamamoto blinked at the intrusion.

"What are you doing here?" Gokudera scowled, putting down his chopsticks on his bento.

"Are you here to eat lunch too?" Yamamoto chimed.

"Yeah! Is it okay if we eat with you guys?" Hiromi plopped down beside Yamamoto, ignoring the fuming silverette. Her two friends following suit and opening their bentos.

"No way! How do I know you're not after Tenth?" Gokudera argued, standing up from his seat.

"Eh? No, I don't like Sawada like that! I'm straight! Sorry Sawada, I'm not in that type of relationship." Hiromi feigned surprise, for their reactions in one...two...thr-

"Eh!?"

Tsuna flushed, flailing his arms in front of his face, spluttering nonsense as his face flushed in horror and embarrassment. Gokudera gawked while Yamamoto blinked, staring at his friend's face. Yukita burst into laughter, slapping his knee.

"I think Sawada has a very fine butt, that makes others want to ravish them." Gin voiced out.

Cue five bulging eyeballs.

Tsuna squealed, scooting away from spectacle boy in horror. Yukita twitches, scooting away from his friend and towards Hiromi, disgusted by his comment. Yamamoto was still in the state of shock and just laugh it off after recovering his resist the urge of laughing out loud inbetween of humorous and horror. Gokudera spluttered in shock.

"Unlike Kochou, who has an unappealing butt." Gin continued, taking a bite on his onigiri. He was unfazed by the reactions from his classmates.

Face flushed in anger and embarrassment, the crossdresser glared at the spectacle boy, a tick mark appearing on her head. She will pretend to not hear that, so she won't beat her friend up.

She laughed it off for the sake of her act. Though innerly, she was boiling in rage.

"Let's finish up our lunch before classes start." Changing the subject, everyone sighed in relief.

"Yeah!" Yamamoto grinned, lifting up his chopsticks and digging it into his sushi rolls.

* * *

><p>"How dare that smart-ass insulted Rota-nii!" Hiromi growled, throwing punches towards her fired up cousin.<p>

"Yeah! Show your anger and power to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted, dodging the brunette's punches.

"Am I not attractive enough?" A punch landed up under the Sun Guardian's chin as he flew back to the linings of the box. The tanned boy clenched his jaws and staggered up, leaning back on the wire, that's surrounding the ring box.

"Hiromi! That's not true! You're extremely attractive! Lots of girls like you!" Ryohei grab a hold of Hiromi's shoulder, gripping them tightly causing her to wince.

"Ryo-nii, I'm not really a guy you know. I don't want to attract girls." Hiromi scowled, twitching. The future Sun Guardian smiled, softly at his cousin.

"No you're not! But, you're not a girl either!" Ryohei shouted causing Hiromi to wrinkle her brows in confusion.

"I'm not?" She scowled.

"No! You're an extreme girl that fights to the extreme for her dead brother!" Ryohei speeched making Hiromi flashed a small, tiny smile.

"... Thanks Ryo-kun… but can you let go of my shoulders now? You're making my shoulders bruise!" Hiromi's small smile melted into a scowl before Ryohei released her shoulders.

"Now, let's get back to our extreme training!" He declared, bringing up his gloved hands up in the air.

Unknown to them, an infant hitman had watched and heard the whole thing in the shadows…

"Interesting…"

* * *

><p>"Ciaossu, Hibari." A small form appeared on the opposite armrest that a raven-head was resting on, reading his book.<p>

"Baby." Steel grey eyes stared at the small form, sitting up on his couch and placing his opened book on his lap.

"Look up Kochou, Hirota's files." Reborn requested.

"That weak herbivore?" Hibari frowned.

"You don't know if _he's_ weak or not. _He_ might be not showing his true intentions. _He's_ not what you think he is. Who knows? He might be a threat to your beloved Namimori." Reborn convinced.

"Hn." His eyes narrowed in suspicion, Hibari layed back down on the couch, his arms folded behind his head as it rested on the armrest. He left his opened book on his lap, not bothering to move it.

"Also find some files of Kochou, _Hiromi_. Send them to me after you got them." Reborn ordered before disappearing.

"Humph."

The door slide open, revealing a man with elvis-like hair.

"President."

"Kusakube, find files of Kochou, Hirota and Kochou, Hiromi and bring them to me." Hibari ordered, picking up his book and read where he had left off.

"Yes, President." The vice-president of the Disciplinary Committee nodded, leaving the room.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry, if it wasn't that great. It's really hard for me to re-edit stories since I just change a few words here and there. I can't really change the scene that much since I don't have the story exact in my head like before.


	4. Baby Cow and Chinese Baby:Join Family

Momo:Momo here~!Thanks for reviewing my story!

Naruto:Hey!I'm Uzumaki,Naruto,the future hokage!Believe it!

Momo:I think everyone knows that Naru-kun.

Naruto:Geez,I'm famous already?Take that Sasuke-teme!

Momo:Um, Sorry to burst your bubble,but you're not the only known one.

Sasuke: You think you can take me?-smirks-

Naruto:Gah!I will beat you,Sasuke-teme!Believe it!

Momo:Oh~!Lookie!It's ramen time!Hurry up and say the disclaimer before all of the ramen disappears!

Naruto:Noo!I need my ramen!

Sasuke:Say your line,dobe.

Naruto:I don't remember it.-rubs the back of head,sheepishly-

Sasuke and Momo:-sighs-

Momo:Sasu-kun…the disclaimer…

Sasuke:Hn…Momo doesn't own any of the KHR characters,only her OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>A baby cow and an chinese baby?Join the family!<strong>

Hiromi was walking to school when she spotted a baby cow and a chinese baby. The chinese baby was carrying a lunchbox.

'Is that a mutant ninja baby!And a talking calf?'

Hiromi walked passed them and hear them running after her.

More like following her or stalking her.

She turned around.

"Did you need something?"

"Lambo-san need to find No-good Tsuna!He forgot his lunchbox!"Lambo exclaimed,sticking out his chest.

'No-good Tsuna?I've heard of him before…Where?...Oh,Sawada!'

She nodded and turned to the chinese baby,who was running towards them.

"Lambo!Give I-pin the lunchbox!"

"Nyahaha!"Lambo ran passed chinese baby,I-pin,stopped by Hiromi's feet.

"Do you want me to take you to Sawada-san?"Hiromi asked,politely.

She nodded as Hiromi carried her in her arms.

She ran and caught up with the afro baby. The afro baby glanced back. His eyes widen and put in more speed.

"You'll never catch up to Lambo-san!GYAHAHA!"Lambo cackled,speeding up. Tick mark twitches on Hiromi's head and chased after the afro baby.

* * *

><p>Hiromi slowed down,catching her breath. They had both lost track of the afro baby. She looked down at the chinese baby in her arms.<p>

'I failed a baby!People who failed babies,should punish themselves!I'm a failure!'Hiromi was about to smack herself,but remembered about the Chinese baby in her arms.

"I'm sorry."Hiromi apologizes,disappointed of herself.

The chinese baby just looked up.

"I-pin's fine."

"Alright."Hiromi walked into the school grounds,glad that the demon prefect was gone. They walked into the classroom and saw Tsuna holding the afro baby while it peed.

"I finally found you!"Hiromi exclaimed as I-pin hopped off of her arms. Lambo turned around and made a face at Hiromi and I-pin.

"It's too late!Lambo-san already came here first!"He stuck out his tounge,pulling down his bottom eye-lid.

Gokudera strangled the baby cow,for embarrassing and peeing on his leader.

"Kochou-san!"Tsuna exclaimed. Yamamoto waved his hand as Hiromi returned the gesture.

'Let's see the boy's reaction…'

"Is that your child,Tsuna-san?"Hiromi asked,blinking innocently.

"N-No!"Tsuna shouted,flabberghasted. Hiromi held back a laugh at his expression.

His eyes shot wide as his mouth gaped open in shock.

"It's ok,I'll keep this as a secret. I won't tell a soul about you getting laid."Hiromi layed a finger on her lips,winking. She stifled a little laugh. Tsuna shook his head,furiously.

"Who's the mother?Is it someone I know~?A letter that starts with a K~?"Hiromi grinned.

She had known about Tsuna's crush by the way he blushes around her cousin.

Tsuna's face turned red and fainted from embarrassment. Gokudera didn't notice his boss's condition until Yamamoto laughed at the scene.

The silver-head turned to his passed out Tenth and glared at Hiromi. His face shoved towards hers,glaring.

"Is something wrong?"Hiromi tried to keep up her fake facade.

"What did you do to Tenth!I knew you were a spy or an assassin!"He pulled out dynamites from his 's eyes twitches as tick marks appeared.

What's with the dynamites?Spy and Assassin?

"Spy?Assassin?"Hiromi furrowed her brows.

"You admitted that you were a spy!"Gokudera laughed in 's eyes twitches,trying to keep her fake façade.

"I am not a spy nor an assassin.I'm just your regular classmate"Hiromi eyes were full of annoyance,but she was giving off a fake smile.

"Hirota-kun~!"A girl launched onto Hiromi's arm,smiling.

'It's a fangirl!'

Hiromi stopped and looked down at the girl.

"Namada-san"Hiromi smiled.

"I told you, me Miki-chan~"She whined.

Gokudera was still yelling at Hiromi.

Yamamoto was laughing and smiling at the scene.

Tsuna was still unconscious.

"Sorry, you need something?"Hiromi grinned,sliding her fingers under Miki's chin as she tilted her chin.

"A-Ah…No,Hirota-kun…"Miki swooned in Hiromi's arms.

Gokudera paused his ranting, staring at the pair in disbelief.

"Wow Kochou! I didn't know you have a girlfriend!" Yamamoto voiced out as Tsuna sat up, waking up from his slumber.

"She isn't my girlfriend."Hiromi corrected,flatly.

"She isn't?"Yamamoto blinked.

"Then,what about Sasagawa,Kyoko?What is she to you?"Gokudera butted into the conversation.

"She's my cousin."

"C-Cousin?"Tsuna stammered out.

Hiromi nodded.

Tsuna inwardly sighed in relief.

"What the hell?You two don't act like cousins at all!"Gokudera voiced out.

"Maybe,you're too stupid to know."Hiromi turned away,still carrying Miki in her arms.

"What did you say?I still don't trust you,stupid spy!"Gokudera roared after the blonde, but the blonde was long gone.

"Ahaha!Can't catch me!"

"Lambo!"

* * *

><p>Hiromi was carrying Miki in her arms, walking towards the nurse office when she felt a presence nearby.<p>

An incoming Tonfa was coming her way as she crouched down,almost squealing in surprise.

There.

Is the feared Demon Prefect. Hibari,Kyouya.

" me."Hibari demanded,gripping his hold on the Tonfas.

"Sorry Prefect-san,but I have to take this girl to the nurse office."Hiromi excused,revealing the girl in her arms.

"Fight me or I'll bite you to death."Hibari threatened.

"Prefect-san,that's the worst threat since you always use that."Hiromi deadpanned,spinning around on her heels.

Hibari frowned until a thought popped up in his mind.

"Kochou,Hiromi…I'll bite you to death."Hibari smirked when he saw the blonde girl halted in her steps,her back facing him.

Horror etched into Hiromi's face,hearing an old,real name of hers. Her grip on Miki tighten,making a purple bruise on the girl,who was wincing in her unconscious state.

She dropped the girl on the floor,causing Miki to whelp in surprise.

Hiromi whipped her head around to Hibari's direction,growling.

"H-Hirota-"Miki pouted,standing up from the floor.

"Miki,go back to class."Hiromi stated,her emerald eyes narrowing at the girl. Miki squeaked and dashed off,her fear overcoming her admiration.

"How do you-?"

"The baby told me to research you."Hibari cutted the blonde off.

"…Baby?"Hiromi furrowed her brows,mumbling.

An image of the infant hitman with Tsuna popped up in her mind.

"Oh…Wait!-A baby ordered you to do something?"Hiromi almost sputtered out in disbelief.

"…Shut up and fight me."Hibari changed the subject,scowling.

He lunged towards the blonde,swiping his Tonfas.

Hiromi slid back from the Tonfas hitting her,gritting her teeth.

"What did I ever do to you to deserve this?"Hiromi cried out,in frustration as Hibari swung his Tonfas towards her.

She dodges her best from the Tonfas.

"You disobey the dressing code."Hibari responded,aiming his Tonfa towards her head.

Hiromi lifted up her arms to block the Tonfas from hitting her skull.

"What dressing code?"

"You're wearing a male uniform."

"Grr…Shut up!"Hiromi pulling back a fist before aiming it towards the Prefect,but the prefect blocked it with his silver weapons.

Hiromi cried out in pain when the spikes of the weapon cutted through her skin.

"You…sadist…"Hiromi spat,pulling back her cutted fist and cradling it.

She spotted a small circular thing outside of the window hurling towards the window. Behind the Demon Prefect.

The end of her lips twitches upward to a smirk.

Hibari blinked,frowning at her smirking face before a ball crashed through the windows and smacking the back of his head.

Glass flew from the windows to the ground,where the prefect was standing. He covered his head from the glass with his silver weapons.

After the glass was all over the ground and the ball bouncing on the floor,decreasing…

Hibari whipped his head around,glaring outside of the bare windows to the school grounds.

It was a class full of 2nd year males that were playing soccer in PE. The coach was slightly shaking in fear for the Prefect up on the third floor,by the windows.

"I'll bite you to death later."Hibari scowled before turning on his heel to bite a class of boys.

As he left from her view. Hiromi inwardly sighed in relief,still holding onto her cutted hand.

Once again,she went to the nurse's office to treat her cutted hand.

'I better talk to Sawada's sibling…'

* * *

><p>"Sawada."Hiromi appeared in front of the said brunette's desk after the bell rang for school dismissal.<p>

"Ah,K-Kochou-san!"Tsuna exclaimed,surprised.

"Sawada,you don't need to be formal!Just ease up!"Hiromi laughed,patting Tsuna on the shoulder.

"T-Then,call me Tsuna."Tsuna nodded.

"Oi!What are you trying to do with Tenth?"Gokudera growled,jumping in between his boss and the 'spy'.

"I want to meet a sibing of Tsuna's."Hiromi stated,her face flickered to an annoyed look before it vanished to a grin.

"Tsuna's sibling?"Yamamoto furrowed his brows,confused.

"He doesn't have a sibling,stupid spy."Gokudera scowled,puffing out from his cancer stick.

"Then,the baby with the fedora hat with Tsuna most of the time?"Hiromi blinked innocently.

Tsuna stiffened in his seat.

"What do you want with Reborn?"Gokudera growled, but Hiromi ignored him.

"Oh,you mean the kid?"Yamamoto laughed.

"Yeah."

"A-Ah!Hirota-san,that baby isn't a sibling or-"Tsuna was cutted off with a kick on the head by the main topic.

"Shut up,No-good Tsuna."Reborn landed on the brunette's desk after giving his student a kick.

"Tenth!"Gokudera exclaimed,dashing to his boss's aid.

'That baby is no ordinary baby!It gave Tsuna a hell of a kick!'

Hiromi was about to gawk at the scene,but pretending to be her dead brother means she'll be oblivious to the whole thing.

"Wow!Tsuna,your sibling likes to play with you,huh?"Hiromi faked a laugh that fooled the trio.

"Ow…Huh?"Tsuna snapped his head up,a look of disbelief on his innocent face.

"Ciaossu,Kochou,_Hirota_."The infant hitman emphasis her brother's name. Hiromi narrowed her emerald eyes at the hitman for a second before she grinned.

"Hey,Tsuna!You don't mind me borrowing your sibling to play soccer right~?"

"Eh?N-No!"Tsuna cried out,flailing his arms.

"Shut up,No-good Tsuna."Reborn whipped out his Leon gun,pointing it at Tsuna's forehead.

"HIIEE~!"

"Ahaha. Are we playing another Mafia game?"Yamamoto 's face was filled with horror and Gokudera was glaring at raven-head in warning.

"Shut up stupid baseball idiot!"Gokudera yelled.

"Mafia?"Hiromi's fake façade slipped slightly,cautious of the bunch and the baby.

'That baby certainly isn't holding a real gun,right?'

"D-Don't listen to him,Hirota-san!H-He was just joking!"Tsuna lied as the silverette was yelling at the baseball player.

"Don't you need to talk to me,Hirota?"Reborn changes the subject,putting away the gun. Hiromi whipped her head to his direction and nodded,solemnly.

"I do!But I have to shoo Tsuna and his friends!"Hiromi grinned at the brunette and his friends.

"You won't get rid of us that easily you spy!"Gokudera yelled,whipping out his dynamites. Tsuna calmed the silverette down...

Tsuna caught the message and dashed out of the classroom with his stuff.

Gokudera and Yamamoto following suit.

As the door slides shut,Hiromi lost her fake façade,glaring at the hitman.

"Who are you,infant?"Hiromi demanded.

"I'm the greatest Hitman in Italy,Reborn."The infant introduced.

"Greatest Hitman?Whatever,I'll believe you for now."Hiromi brushed the topic off.

"Now,what do you know about me?"

"I know the fact that you had lost your twin brother in a car accident. Your mother,Katomi was unstable thinking of her favorite son dying,mistaking you as her favorite son. You work your way becoming a boy for your mother to make her happy. Your father was an informant that works all over the world and barely spends time with his family. You're just as unstable as your mother,not moving on from the also hold that act of yours to fool others for hiding your real identity. Living as your brother,so you won't shame your family."Reborn stated without hesitation.

Hiromi clenched both of her bandaged hands into tight fists.

"Shut up,infant."Hiromi hissed.

"Most of them are that last statement."

"Really?"

"Yes.I'm not unstable!I'm willingly doing this for my family to make them happy!Not for their pride and reputation!Don't think you know everything just like my Aunt!"Hiromi roared.

A gun was aiming her way as she paused,eyes widen.

"It's you,who don't know a thing. Kochou,Hiromi."Reborn stated,his beady eyes flashing dangerously.

"W-What…"Salty tears shed from her emerald eyes.

"Do you want from me?"

"I want you to join Tsuna's family."Reborn put down his gun as it morphed into a lizard.

"Tsuna's Family?"Hiromi blinked away the tears.

" is Vongolia's Tenth boss."

"Vongolia's Tenth boss?"

"He's a Mafia boss…"Reborn explained her the whole situation as she listened attentively until the end.

"Now,are you willing to join Tsuna's family?"

"Yeah, if I have a job in that family that is."Hiromi grumbled,folding her arms under her bandaged chest.

"Oh you certainly have a big part in the family."Reborn's beady eyes sparked with mischief.

"Alright. Our conversation is over.I'll be leaving."Hiromi walked towards the classroom door before halting in her steps.

"By the way…Don't you tell anybody what you have seen."Hiromi demanded as she whipped her head to see…

Nothing.

"What the hell?"Hiromi furrowed her brows before leaving the classroom with her briefcase slung over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Momo:Sasu-kun!I effin love you!-glomps the young Uchiha-<p>

Sasuke:-tint of pink dusting his cheeks-Get off.

Momo:No way!You're so comfy!-cuddles-

Sakura:Momo-chan,can you please let go of Sasuke-kun?He doesn't look too comfortable with your squeezing.

Inner Sakura:Get away from my Sasuke-kun!You bitch!No one hugs him like that,but me!

Momo:Did you hear that?-glances around-

Sasuke:No.

Sakura:…

Momo:Anyways!Review and no criticism!


End file.
